Chroniques d'Aelan
by Neyane
Summary: Me demandez pas pourquoi "Aelan" alors qu'on le voit nulle part dans la fic, j'avais juste pas d'inspi pour le titre xD Petite fic délire avec mes personnages originaux de Liana et Nayla, lire ma fic "Fanimorphic - La Tentation" étant conseillé.
1. Mission 1 : Introduction

**Mission 1 : Introduction**

Moi, c'est Nayla. Ce nom, c'est ma mère qui me l'a donné, comme à peu près tous le monde je pense.

En temps normal, je vous aurais tout de suite expliqué la situation, mais là, avec tout ce que j'ai à vous dire, tout ce dont je dois vous avertir, je crois que ça vous assomerais un peu donc je préfère faire ça progressivement.

Pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas encore, je vais quand même faire un petit topo de base : je suis entrée au lycée cette année avec Liana. J'ai toujours cru qu'elle était ma soeur, mais j'ai découvert il y a quelques mois qu'elle est en réalité ma demi-soeur. Ca ne m'a pas empêcher de continuer à me comporter avec elle comme avant - nous sommes si proches de toute façon, comment cela pourrait-il changer - mais je crois que la nouvelle l'a plus affectée que moi, car elle a parfois des réactions bizarres.

En revanche, comme pour remplacer cette fausse soeur, je me suis en même temps trouvé l'existence d'un frère. Un frère très particulier, d'ailleurs, mais bizarrement, je ne m'en suis jamais plaint. Sûrement parce que j'ai eu le temps de faire un peu sa connaissance avant de savoir qui il était réellement. En tout cas, ça m'a rassuré sur le lien étrange qui c'était si vite établit entre nous. Je crois que Liana en est jalouse quelque par : même si il est donc son demi-frère, elle ne fait rien pour se rapprocher de lui et elle le traite comme les autres. Il s'appelle Tobias et alors que je vivais en France avec nos parents, lui est resté, va savoir comment et pourquoi, aux Etats-Unis, balancé entre un oncle et une tante qui se fichaient royalement de lui et de son bien-être. Je pense que c'est pour ça que ça aurait pu être pire, il n'a pas reçu un si grand choc que ça quand il a été obligé de quitter cette vie. Je me demande même parfois si il ne préfère pas celle qu'il a aujourd'hui, malgré les points négatifs qu'il me dit y trouver.

En tout cas, alors que Liana et moi avions réussi à convaincre nos parents de déménager aux Etats-Unis pour retrouver Tobias et ses amis, j'ai reçu en parallèle une invitation selon laquelle j'avais été choisie pour un tirage au sort. Le gagnant recevrait plusieurs billets gratuits pour un séjour tout frais payés (hôtel compris, mais ses chambres ressemblent plus à des appartements qu'autre chose) au Japon, à Tokyo. Au début, je me suis dis : mais bien sûr, comme si j'avais une chance de gagner à ce genre de truc! Il se trouve que j'étais d'humeur joueuse, alors j'ai quand même tenter le coup, ce que je n'aurais jamais fait si j'avais reçu ça sur ma boîte mail. Ben, comme vous l'aurez sûrement deviné, c'était pas du bidon, et j'ai gagné en plus de ça!

A l'hôtel, il y a des adultes de confiance, c'est pourquoi j'ai réussi le grand et total exploit de partir avec QUI JE VOULAIS et, le mieux de tout, SANS LES PARENTS! Bon, pas qu'ils soient méchants, mais maman est toujours secouée par ce dont je vous ai parlé, la révélation que nos liens familiaux ne sont pas forcemment ce qu'elle crois. Pourtant, elle ignore que Tobias est son fils. En gros, elle ignore une bonne partir de la vérité, mais de une, je ne suis même pas sûre qu'elle me croit si je lui raconte, et de deux, ça serait dangereux pour elle de le lui raconter. C'est pour ça que, vu la gêne qu'il y a en ce moment avec papa et maman qui n'est toujours pas remise, je me suis dit que c'était le moment idéal pour aller faire un break. Je lis des mangas mais je n'ai jamais été vraiment intéressée par le japonais, mais Liana, qui a envie d'apprendre toutes les langues de la planète (je lui souhaite bien du plaisir pour ça) m'a poussé à m'y mettre, histoire que je parle quand même un peu à mon arrivée. Parce qu'il faut savoir qu'au Japon, ils ne sont apparement pas tant que ça à parler anglais, ce qui est bien dommage étant donné que je suis bilingue. Au final, je dois avouer que ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée et j'en ai fait profiter Tobias.

Pourquoi les avoir choisi? Parce que je pouvais faire profiter de ça à deux personnes maxi. En fait, Tobias m'a dit que j'aurais très bien pu inviter une troisième personne, qu'il aurait pu nous accompagner incognito (ce qui est parfaitement vrai, je vous expliquerais plus tard), mais j'ai tenu à ce qu'il ai sa chambre. Là aussi, j'ai mes raisons et elles sont un peu particulières. Et puis surtout, si j'avais voulu inviter quelqu'un d'autre, je n'aurais pas su qui choisir. Après tout, je ne suis pas arrivée depuis longtemps et à par les amis de Tobias, à savoir Jake, Rachel, Cassie, Marco et Ax, je ne connais personne. Inviter Ax était tout simplement hors de question et pour les autres, je n'avais pas le coeur de n'en inviter qu'un seul, ça aurait fait des jaloux et tout. Donc, au final, c'était peut-être la meilleure solution.

Au fait, le groupe composé par Jake, Rachel, Marco, Cassie, Tobias, Ax, Liana et moi s'appelle les Animorphs. C'est utile que vous le sachiez, je pense, mais là aussi, je vous expliquerais plus tard.

C'est donc ce groupe qui s'est rendu au Japon au début des grandes vacances, pour deux mois peinards! Si je savais à quel point ces vacances allaient être plus mouvementées que prévu...


	2. Mission 2 : Adaptation

**Mission 2 : Adaptation**

Faire la description de l'hôtel serait trop long, je vais donc abréger en disant qu'il est trop génial. En plus, on est à l'étage le plus haut. Quel est l'intérêt, me direz-vous, à part un temps d'ascenceur allongé? Ben j'aime ça, moi, l'idée d'être le plus haut possible. Et Tobias aussi je pense. Nos suites se touchent, ou en tout cas sont dans la même zone, ce qui me paraît normal, et la bouffe euh nourriture a l'air bonne, ou en tout cas de qualité. Le problème, c'est que je suis très difficile de ce côté là, donc ça risque de me poser problème le côté culinaire différent. Mais bon, en deux mois, je devrais bien avoir le temps de m'habituer!

En plus de l'ascenceur que je bénis (sinon bonjour la galère pour se taper à chaque fois les dix étages à pieds, ça aurait été l'enfer, un truc à te donner envie des envies de suicide si t'es descendu et que t'a oublié quelque chose en haut), il y a aussi un resto (ça, c'est pas vraiment une surprise, et en plus, j'aime bien la présentation qui fait assez asiatique) et il y a le top, la piscine extérieur et la piscine intérieur! Bref, pour moi, ça sera baignade tous le jours. C'est tellement parfait de partout que je me croyais dans un rêve! Liana voyait aussi les choses sous cet angle là je pense, mais elle ne l'a pas vraiment exprimé pareil.

-'tant, c'est tellement tout parfait, je suis sûre qu'un truc va nous tomber dessus au moment où on s'y attendra le moins.

-Ah ah, ai-je fais sans réelle conviction, mais amusée quand même. Le pire, c'est que je suis certaine que tu as raison.

-J'espère bien qu'il va se passer quelque chose, a déclaré Tobias. Sinon, deux mois, même dans un pays étranger, on finira peut-être par s'ennuyer.

-Si tu ne t'intéresse pas à tout, c'est clair que ça peu arriver, lui lança Liana sur un drôle de ton.

Je lui lançais un regard d'avertissement et Tobias aussi tourna la tête vers elle, mais il n'avait toujours pas complètement repris l'habitude de manifester des émotions sur son visage. Je commençais à trouver ça assez stressant, mais quelque part, c'était agréable aussi de se dire qu'on était la seule à pouvoir décoder ce qu'il ressentait parce qu'on le connaissait. Pas très sympa pour lui mais bon, je suis comme ça, j'y peux rien! Et ça l'empêchera pas de faire des connaissances, je suppose.

-Essaye quand même de pas tomber amoureux d'une queue rousse du coin, sinon ça deviendra problématique! Railla Liana.

Je lui lançais un vrai regard noir, cette fois.

Bon, je pense qu'il est temps de vous expliquer quelque chose : le Tobias qui était à côté de nous, blond, les cheveux ébouriffés, avais autrefois un regard doux et rêveur. Maintenant, il ne faisait plus tout à fait la même tête. Parce que ce corps, ce n'est pas le sien. Parce que nous, les Animorphs, possédons un pouvoir qui peu aussi devenir une malédiction, ce qui a été le cas pour mon frère. Les andalites, des extraterrestres - non, ne riez pas, je ne suis pas en train de vous raconter de salades et je n'ai pas ma place dans un asile - ont inventé une technologie appelée l'animorphe. L'animorphe n'est donc pas vraiment un super pouvoir, c'est un truc qui a été inventé et que n'importe qui peu acquérir en touchant le cube bleu qui se trouve en notre possession. Ax l'appelle le procédé Escarfil je crois, ou un truc dans le style, mais pour moi et les autres, le cube bleu, c'est un nom plus simple et pratique à retenir. Et au moins, ainsi, on peu en parler en public avec moins de crainte.

Ax, c'est un andalite. Un andalite qui a le pouvoir (autant appeler ça ainsi, ça sera plus simple pour que vous compreniez et ce n'est pas totalement faux non plus) de l'animorphe, comme tous les siens, et qui est bloqué sur Terre. Il utilise souvent son pouvoir pour morphoser (se transformer) en humain. En fait, l'animorphe nous permet d'acquérir l'ADN d'autres espèces. Et quand je dis ça, ça veut dire qu'on peut acquérir l'ADN de son meilleur ami ou de n'importe quel être humain, mais aussi qu'on peu acquérir celui d'un animal, comme un jaguar - ça c'est cool - ou une mouche - ça c'est moins cool - ainsi que des races extraterrestres. Pour ce faire, nous avons juste besoin de toucher une personne ou un animal. On se concentre, et alors le, disons sujet devient généralement calme.

L'animorphe à proprement parler, c'est ça : le don d'acquérir l'ADN des autres. Mais pas que. Après l'avoir en nous, et on peu en stocker beaucoup (je n'ai jamais pensé à demander si on a un nombre limite), on peut devenir l'animal ou la personne dont on a copié l'ADN. On morphose, donc. Sauf que voilà, quand on morphose, il se passe plusieurs choses notables, mais la plus importante de toutes et celle qu'il faut absolument savoir, c'est qu'on ne peut pas rester plus de deux heures dans une animorphe, sinon on reste piéger dedans, à tout jamais.

Tobias a été piégé dans une animorphe, c'est maintenant un nothlit, comme dit Ax. Il est un faucon à queue rousse, il vit et mange comme tel. Normalement, dans ce cas là, le pouvoir de l'animorphe disparaît, mais grâce à un être surpuissant qu'on appelle l'Ellimiste, il a retrouvé ce pouvoir et il a même pu acquérir l'ADN de son corps d'origine. Et pourtant, alors qu'il pourrait retrouver une vie humaine, il continue de vivre dans le corps d'un faucon. Je ne sais pas encore pourquoi, mais je respecte ce choix. Maintenant, Tobias peut morphoser en son ancien lui-même, là encore avec la limite des deux heures. L'humain est devenu pour lui une animorphe comme une autre, et ça, quoi que j'en dise, ça me fait toujours un peu mal pour lui. Et pourtant, je le vois rarement en souffrir. Peut-être qu'il a fini par s'habituer à cette vie. Je pense surtout qu'après avoir passé tant de temps dans le corps de ce faucon, il le considère désormais comme le sien, et ça ne m'étonne pas. Après avoir passé tant de temps à voler, libre, il ne doit pas avoir trop envie d'abandonner ses ailes pour toujours. Moi aussi, même en étant toujours humaine, je n'aimerais pas ne plus pouvoir voler. Parce que c'est vraiment la chose la plus merveilleuse du monde.

Tous les Animorphs possèdent ce dont, mais seul Tobias a été piéger. Moi aussi je peux morphoser, et j'ai même pas mal de choix. Vous savez, au début, j'avais du mal à comprendre où était le mal à être resté coincé dans le corps d'un animal dont nombre des sens sont bien meilleurs que les nôtres. J'ai fini par comprendre : quel que soit notre fascination pour les animaux, nos propres valeurs nous empêchent d'agir tout à fait comme eux. Comme chasser sa propre nourriture par exemple. Mais se sentir si puissant, si... ouvert au monde par la fenêtre de ses sens, c'est fantastique, malgré les très mauvais côtés qu'on trouve parfois à ça.

Bon, je vous laisse un peu la surprise pour après quand même. Je disais donc que Liana commençait à faire des blagues pas très gentilles sur Tobias. Quand c'est Marco qui en fait - il vanne tous le monde de toute façon - ça passe, mais elle, elle ne fait pas pareil. Elle ça ne passe pas. Pas pour moi en tout cas, même si ça semble amuser voir même parfois rassurer Tobias. Pourquoi donc suis-je la seule à réagir ainsi?

Nous étions au rez-de-chaussée et on s'apprêtait à sortir. On était arrivés le jour même et nos affaires étaient disposées bien sagement dans nos chambres. J'aurais voulu prendre le temps de m'adapter au décalage horaire - je ne m'étais toujours pas parfaitement fait à celui des Etats-Unis, alors changer encore... Mais Liana n'était pas d'accord, et étrangement, Tobias non plus. Elle a proposé d'aller faire un tour, à pied bien sûr. Donc dans nos bon vieux corps humains.

Je ne sais pas trop si je dois trouver ça inquiétant, mais j'ai de plus en plus envie de morphoser chaque fois que je sors. Pour visiter, je me serais bien vue en chat par exemple, ou en oiseau - bien que, malgré sa vue ultra-puissante, il n'offrait pas forcemment le meilleur angle de vue - ou autre chose. Je sais pourtant que l'animal le plus adapté à ce milieu, c'est l'homme, et ce presque besoin commence à m'inquiéter, mais je n'en ai toujours pas parlé. Pas encore. Plus tard, peut-être.

-Alors, où va-t-on?

Je sursautais lorsque ma demi-soeur me posa la question en me regardant.

-Hein, quoi? Où on va? Mais j'en sais rien moi, c'est toi qui a voulu sortir!

-Oui, parce que tu es plutôt dans le genre à rester dans ta chambre et à rien faire toute la journée.

-Pour le premier jour au moins, on aurait quand même pu le faire...

-Non, plus tard! Il faut profiter, bon sang!

-Ok ok... Ben tu choisi la destination alors!

-Dites, à votre avis, pourquoi il y a autant de médias devant l'entrée de l'hôtel? Demanda Tobias.

Liana et moi avons tourné la tête et, en effet, il y avait pas mal de journalistes et de caméras à l'entrée.

-Aucune idée, ai-je fais.

-Je me dis pas que tu n'as pas lu toute ta lettre!

-Hein? Ai-je fais en me tournant vers Liana. Pourquoi? Tout ce que je voulais savoir, c'était à propos du voyage gratis, je pensais que le reste expliquait en détail les conditions du séjour et tout...

-Ben justement, il était marqué sur une feuille qu'il y aura d'autres étrangers ici, ainsi que des japonais! Et ils ont parlé d'un tirage au sors parmi des gens célèbres au Japon!

-Ah ok, c'est eux qu'ils doivent guetter alors...

Je comprenais mieux pourquoi Liana l'avait retenu : elle est très stars, et vous pouvez être sûr que quand on repartira aux Etats-Unis, elle connaîtra tous les people du Japon!

-On va voir? Proposais-je avant que ma demi-soeur ne le fasse avec sa voix hystérique.

-Bien sûr!

Et Liana nous a plantés là, Tobias et moi, pour foncer vers l'entrée, presque en courant. J'étouffais un rire et la suivis plus lentement, accompagnée de mon frère.

-Ca t'intéresse, toi, cette histoire de célébrités? Me questionna-t-il.

-Bof, ça dépend ce que fait la personne. En général, je me laisse facilement influencer par les autres pour ça, mais franchement, ça dépend. C'est plutôt Liana qui est branchée à fond là-dessus. Et toi?

-Ca peut être intéressant...


	3. Mission 3 : Découverte

**Mission 3 : Découverte**

En effet, il y avait pas mal de monde à l'entrée. On pouvait voir les caméras de différentes chaînes, et surtout des journalistes, ainsi que quelques badauds. En voyant Liana se diriger vers eux, les reporters se mirent à chuchoter, et je devinais qu'on risquait de passer à la télé aussi. Et si Liana adore ce faire remarquer, ce n'est pas mon cas.

-Reviens! Lui criais-je.

Mais elle était trop loin pour m'entendre et, de toute façon, elle ne m'aurait sûrement pas obéit. Si j'ai parfois le réflexe d'obéir aux ordres qu'on me donne, je n'en fait souvent qu'à ma tête, surtout lorsque l'ordre vient de ma soeur, rien que pour l'embêter. Et naturellement, elle me le rend bien.

-Pourquoi tu ne veux pas la laisser y aller, si elle veut? Me demanda Tobias.

-Parce que j'ai l'impression que les journalistes vont lui sauter dessus. Tu as vu un peu comment ils la regardent?

Mon frère suivit mon regard et hocha la tête.

-En effet.

Tous ce petit monde ne cachait en effet pas son envie d'interroger l'étrangère qu'ils voyaient arriver. Quoi de plus naturel me direz-vous? Il n'empêche que j'avais envie qu'on me laisse passer sans poser de questions.

-Je me demande si je ne ferais pas mieux de démorphoser, déclara Tobias.

-Ah non, ne recommence pas! Tu apprécieras mieux la visite si tu reste en humain, ça me paraît évident!

-Et si j'oublie de démorphoser?

Je poussais un soupir, mi énervé, mi étonné qu'il ai peur de retrouver son corps d'origine.

-Ca n'arrivera pas. Et de toute façon, même si ça arrive, qu'est-ce qui t'empêcherait d'acquérir à nouveau le pouvoir de l'animorphe en touchant le cube bleu?

Il resta soudain interdit.

-Je n'y avais jamais pensé, avoua-t-il.

-Ben voilà!

-Mais ce n'est pas forcemment possible.

-Ah, ça, on aura besoin de le savoir que si ça t'arrive, et il n'y a aucune raison pour que cela se produise! Allez, en avant, on va essayer de profiter qu'ils sont tous occupés avec ma soeur pour passer.

-Pourquoi tu dis toujours qu'elle est ta soeur?

-Qu'est-ce que ça change? Ai-je demandé, un peu énervée. J'ai toujours cru qu'elle était ma soeur, alors... C'est difficile de l'appeler autrement, et puis bon...

A vrai dire, je ne savais pas tellement quoi répondre. Que soeur, c'est plus court que demi-soeur? Il n'y avait pas que ça, mais je n'arrivais pas à expliquer les raisons qui me poussaient à toujours la qualifier ainsi.

-Passons! Déclarais-je soudain. Allez, on y va.

Nous sortîmes ensemble du terrain de l'hôtel. Comme prévu, Liana était interrogée par plusieurs personnes, mais il en restait encore de libre pour se précipiter vers nous.

-**We can't speak japanese!** Criais-je vers eux dans l'anglais le plus mauvais que je pouvais faire, mais comme c'était une langue que je parlais depuis toute petite, c'était assez difficile. Heureusement, cela sembla les convaincre car ils nous laissèrent passer avec un air déçu. Liana nous vit du coin de l'oeil mais elle reporta aussitôt son attention sur les journalistes. Elle parlait mieux japonais que Tobias et moi, et de toute façon, il y avait apparement un traducteur anglais-japonais parmi les journalistes.

Je pense qu'il est utile de préciser que Liana et moi parlons couramment le français et l'anglais, mais comme Tobias parle américain, on parle généralement la dite langue, car il n'a pas trop le temps d'apprendre le français, même si Liana essaie quand même de lui apprendre.

-Allons l'attendre plus loin, proposais-je en désignant le bout de la rue, qui n'était sépare de l'hôtel que par deux maisons, de belle taille cependant.

Tobias hocha la tête et nous nous adossâmes au muret en attendant que Liana nous rejoigne, ce qu'elle prit tout son temps pour faire.

-T'aurais pu accélérer le mouvement, on t'attend depuis une demi-heure! Grognais-je en regardant ma montre.

-Je sais, mais ils en avaient, des questions à poser! Et ils étaient nombreux. Manque de bol, il n'y avait qu'un seul traducteur, donc ça a été plus rapide avec ceux qui n'ent avaient pas vu que je ne maîtrise pas parfaitement la langue.

-Encore heureux, après à peine deux mois de préparation, ça aurait été étonnant! Fis-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Alors, vous en avez profité pour choisir le lieu de notre première visite?

-Même pas. On a discuté de tout et de rien, mais comme c'est toi qui nous a traîné dehors...

-Tu ne vas pas recommencer!

J'abordais mon petit sourire triomphant que ma soeur déteste tant.

-Et pourquoi pas?

Elle me jeta un regard noir puis pris la tête des opérations. Finalement, la journée fut très agréable : on a visité la tour de Tokyo, vous savez, la rouge au milieu de la ville qui ressemble à la tour Eiffel? C'était sympa. J'ai même eu l'occasion de bafouiller du japonais auprès des commerçant et tout, et je peux vous dire que les japonais me paraissent vraiment sympathiques. Et c'est une autre culture, ça c'est certain! Difficile de ne pas le remarquer quand on change de pays! Les membres du personnel de l'hôtel, lorsqu'on est rentrés, étaient si serviables et parfaits que je me suis mise à devenir parano et à m'imaginer pleins de trucs jusqu'à ce que Liana me rassure en m'expliquant quelques aspects culturels du Japon. Eux, pas exemple, c'est le client est roi, mais d'une autre manière qu'en France. Aux Etats-Unis, je ne peux pas trop juger, je vous ai dit que je n'y suis pas rester hyper longtemps, mais c'est un peu pareil remarque.

Donc, première journée impeccable et épuisante. J'ai vaguement testé la nourriture japonaise. C'est plutôt bon, mais je ne me suis pas montrée très gourmande, alors bon... On a réussi à s'arranger pour que Tobias démorphose toutes les deux heures, et on a passé une bonne soirée à regarder la télévision japonaise sans y comprendre quand chose.

Le lendemain signait l'arrivée à l'hôtel d'un détective très connu à Tokyo, d'après Liana en tout cas. Il s'appelle Kogoro Mouri et était accompagné de deux personnes. En fait, il y avait sa fille, qui est au lycée d'après ce que j'ai compris, et un enfant, qui va à l'école primaire je pense, mais va savoir d'où il sort celui-là. A vrai dire, je ne me suis pas trop intéressée à eux, surtout quand j'ai remarqué que le dit célèbre détective aimait boire en matant les jeunes filles qui passaient près de lui, DONT MOI! Et comme je n'aime pas ce genre de type, je n'y ai pas fait plus attention que ça. Liana, en revanche, en bonne fan de peoples, s'est arrangée pour avoir son autographe dès le premier jour, ce qui n'avait rien d'étonnant venant d'elle. Par la suite, je ne me préoccupait plus trop des autres personnes qui logeaient à l'hôtel. En ce qui concerne Kogoro Mouri, je ne pouvais pas trop l'ignorer étant donné que sa suite se trouvait à côté de la mienne. Liana était d'ailleurs jalouse, mais rien que pour l'énerver, j'ai refusé d'échangr les chambres (la sienne est voisine de celle qu'occupent la fille du détective et le gamin qui les accompagne).

On a passé une première semaine très cool, pour ne pas dire parfaite. Je n'ai pas morphosé une seule fois - et pourtant, j'avais très envie de survoler Tokyo, mais comme la position de notre appartement nous offrait déjà une vue imprenable... Mais comme nous l'avions prévu, tout ça ne pouvait pas durer.

On était rentré de notre visite touristique du jour lorsqu'un certain remue ménage nous tira de notre bataille d'oreillers. En sortant, je remarquais que tous le monde se transmettait une information, mais à part qu'il se passait quelque chose de particulier et d'apparement grave, je n'ai rien compris. Liana avait disparut et Tobias était en train de démorphoser, et comme je détestais me retrouver dans une situation dont je ne maîtrisait ni ne comprenais rien, je demandais en japonais à la fille du détective Mouri, qui passait près de moi :

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

La jeune fille se tourna vers moi et sourit devant mon air hésitant et perdu.

-Je ne sais pas trop, ils racontent qu'il y a eu un _satsugai_.

Un... quoi?

-_Nani desu ka_ (Qu'est-ce que c'est?)

La fille parut soudain gênée. De toute évidence, elle se demandait comment m'expliquer. A ma grande surprise, le garçon qui l'accompagnait me répondit alors dans un anglais parfait :

- C'est un meurtre, il y a eu un meurtre!

-**What?** M'exclamais-je, surprise.

Au même moment, Tobias apparut.

-J'ai bien entendu? Demanda-t-il.

-Oui.

Kogoro Mouri passa soudain devant nous à toute vitesse.

-_Otôsan!_ (Papa!) Cria sa fille.

-On les suit? Proposais-je à mon frère tandis que le trio courait vers les ascenceurs.

-Ok, mais prenons les escaliers, ça sera plus rapide.

-J'allais le dire!

Nous sommes passés devant la file qui attendait les ascenceurs. Ils paraissaient tous apeurés, comme si ils craignaient de se faire attaquer par l'assassin. Comme si ce dernier aurait eu l'idée d'aller se cacher en haut de...

-Attend Tobias!

Il avait presque attend la porte des escaliers. Au lieu de l'ouvrir, il se retourna.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Le meurtre, je crois qu'il a eu lieu à cet étage!

-Hein?

En effet, maintenant que j'y pensais, Kogoro Mouri ne figurait pas parmi ceux qui attendaient l'ascenceur, ni sa fille et le garçon qui les accompagnait. Je suivis le couloir qui continuait après les ascenceurs et arrivait devant la porte ouverte d'une suite, où plusieurs personnes étaient déjà regroupées. Tobias me rejoignit au moment où j'aperçus une femme écroulée, une moitié du corps de chaque côté de l'encadrement de la porte. Elle avait apparement été battue, d'après les blessures qu'on lui voyait.

-**Oh my god!** Lâchais-je en voyant ça. Malgré tout, lorsque je détournais le regard, ce fut pour chercher des indices. Avec les Animorphs, j'avais vu des horreurs aussi, et en comparaison, ce cadavre était presque ordinaire. Kogoro Mouri leva la tête en m'entendant et s'exclama en japonais :

-Ecartez-vous, ce n'est pas une scène pour les enfants.

-Ce n'est pas à vous de me dire ce que je dois faire, répliquais-je en anglais, car je n'avais pas toujours le réflexe de parler en japonais, surtout pour les phrases compliquées. Et puis ça paraîtrait très impoli pour un japonais de dire ça, je crois.

De toute évidence, le détective, aussi célèbre soit-il, ne comprenait pas l'anglais, mais il m'oublia et retourna à l'examin de son cadavre. Je suppose qu'il avait déjà demandé à ce qu'on appelle la police et une ambulance.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit? Demanda la fille du détective au garçon qui l'accompagnait, et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en remarquant que, malgré le fait qu'il ne devait pas avoir plus de 8 ans, il examinait la scène du crime comme Kogoro Mouri.

-Hein?

L'enfant n'avait pas fait attention à ce qui se disait. La lycéenne, se rendant compte de ce qu'il faisait, se fâcha.

-Conan-kun! Papa t'a dit de ne pas traîner dans ses pattes!

L'intéressé leva les yeux et parut peu content mais pas surpris non plus de trouver le dit Conan non loin de lui. Cependant, mon niveau en japonais ne me permis pas de comprendre ce qu'ils dirent par la suite. Au même moment, Liana, qui se trouvait déjà là avant moi, me rejoind.

-Ca ne va pas de parler comme ça à une personne plus âgée que toi? S'exclama-t-elle. Un célèbre détective en plus!

-Bah, qu'est-ce que ça peut faire? Il n'a rien compris en plus. Et je ne vois pas ce que ça peut changer qu'il soit un célèbre détective.


	4. Mission 4 : Enquête

**Mission 4 : Enquête**

-Nous avons donc 6 suspects, annonca l'inspecteur. Les trois adolescents qui ont leur chambre un peu plus loin au même étage ainsi que trois autres personnes seules et sans alibi.

Je levais les yeux au ciel.

-Ce qu'il est con cet inspecteur! Commentais-je. On s'est fourni des alibis, on jouait à se balancer des cousins au moment du meurtre!

Liana me fusilla du regard.

-Quoi? Il ne comprend pas plus l'anglais que Kogoro Mouri!

-Même! Et c'est normal que nos alibis ne tiennent pas, nous sommes tous de la même famille!

-Ok, si tu veux, alors quel serait notre mobile? On est arrivés ici il y a tout juste une semaine! Et puis aucun d'entre nous ne serait assez cinglé pour avoir fait ça, même si Rachel avait été là!

En effet, Rachel est une membre des Animorphs assez connue pour une certaine tendance à la violence, mais en général avec les "méchants", je vous rassure.

-Et comment il peut le deviner? Il ne nous connait pas personnellement!

-M'en fous, grommelais-je. J'aime pas l'idée d'être soupçonnée.

J'étais si discrète dans mon indignation que tous le monde nous regardait, mais à part Conan, je doute que beaucoup d'entre eux comprennent ce qu'on disait. Tiens, en parlant de l'enfant.

-Qui est cette Rachel?

-Une amie. Mais elle non plus n'aurait pas pu commettre ce meurtre, si c'est à ça que tu pense.

J'avais été un peu plus agressive que je ne le voulais.

-J'ai rien dit! S'exclama-t-il.

Je grommelais à nouveau quelque chose pour moi-même et même Tobias parut amusé par mon comportement.

-Quoi?

-Rien, c'est juste que, tu n'en fais pas un peu trop?

-Comment ça? On est soupçonnés de meurtre je te signale! Oh, j'espère qu'il ne faudra pas non plus prévenir les parents, sinon adios les vacances!

-Parce que la présence d'un assassin ne te gêne pas?

-Bah, pourquoi il nous attaquerait? Et puis au pire, je morphose et je lui casse la figure!

-Nayla, ta gueule!

-Oups...

Conan me fixa avec un drôle d'air.

-"Morphoser"? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?

-Laisse, t'es trop jeune pour comprendre.

Liana me lança un regard noir bien pire que ceux d'avant, et je trésaillis, mal à l'aise.

-Oh, ça va! Lui dis-je en français pour que personne ne comprenne.

-Non, ça ne va pas! Imagine qu'il y ai des Contrôleurs! On est dans un hôtel spécial pour les étrangers je te rappelle!

-Et alors? Ils ne peuvent pas amener de bassin yirk portatif ici!

Je crois qu'une petite explication s'impose : les andalites, c'est un peu les gentils, mais il y a aussi les yirks, les méchants. Figurez-vous qu'on est envahis par eux, et je vous assure que c'est mortellement sérieux. Vous voyez, si personne n'en sait rien, c'est parce qu'ils sont déjà très implantés sur Terre, principalement aux Etats-Unis. Et, vous voyez, les yirks sont comme des limaces. A priori, ils sont inoffensifs, sauf qu'ils peuvent vous contrôler. Ils entrent par l'oreille, se tortillent jusqu'à votre cerveau et ils en prennent le contrôle. Un yirk par hôte, donc par corps. Une fois qu'il y en a un dans votre tête, vous êtes perdus, il contrôle tout. De la direction de votre regard au moindre de votre mouvement. Et lorsqu'il projete de mettre un yirk dans la tête de vos proches, vous ne pouvez rien faire pour les avertir, car il lit vos souvenirs, il vous imite à la perfection et vous devenez le témoin impuissant de l'usage qu'il fait de votre corps. Un contrôleur, c'est une personne contrôlée par un yirk. Leur point faible, c'est que tous les trois jours, ils doivent se rendre au bassin yirk, pour se nourrir. Bon, ils ne mangent pas tout à fait comme nous, pas du tout en fait, mais ça leur est aussi vital qu'à nous. Heureusement, un bassin yirk passe plutôt difficilement inaperçut, et il a besoin d'un élément essentiel pour fonctionner : le Kandrona. En bref, transporter tout ça ne peut pas se faire en toute discrétion, à moins d'avoir d'autres Contrôleurs pour dissimuler un bassin yirk portatif.

Voilà, maintenant, vous savez le principal, on peut continuer.

-Alors, on fait quoi maintenant? Demandais-je en japonais en direction des policiers.

-Vous pouvez retourner dans vos chambres, mais restez à la disposition de la police, et prenez garde, l'assassin est toujours en liberté!

J'ouvris la bouche, puis la fermait. J'aurais bien aimé connaître les détails de la mort, les indices et tout ça, mais mon niveau de japonais n'était pas assez bon pour tenir ce genre de conversation, je devrais d'abord étudier le vocabulaire où alors je ne comprendrais rien à la réponse et je pourrais à peine poser les questions que je veux.

-Bon, vous venez? Ai-je lancé à Tobias et Liana.

Au fait, c'était le lendemain du soir du meurtre.

-Où va-t-on? Demanda mon frère.

-Aucune idée. On va se ballader comme si de rien n'était? On reste à l'hôtel? On joue aux détectives? Au choix!

Liana sourit devant les possibilités.

-On pourrait aider le détective Mouri, qu'en dis-tu?

-Aïe, j'aurais dû m'en douter! Gémis-je.

-Arrête, ça peu être intéressant!

-Ouais, génial, et comment on va faire pour se faire comprendre? Tu as peut-être un meilleur niveau que nous, tu ne parles pas non plus couramment!

-Et alors, on va improviser!

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, Liana courut vers Kogoro Mouri tandis que je restais au même endroit à soupirer, mi amusée, mi agacée.

-Elle ne changera vraiment jamais!

J'aperçus alors Tobias, toujours à côté de moi.

-Alors, c'est mieux de nous suivre comme ça, non? Demandais-je, soudain hésitante.

Ca faisait après tout une semaine qu'il nous suivait en animorphe humaine. Il hocha les épaules et répondit :

-Mes ailes me manque un peu, mais il faut avouer que c'est sympa. Ca fait du bien de redevenir comme avant, et avec vous, c'est...

Il parut soudain gêné et termina par un "Merci" timide. J'eu un sourire radieux.

-De rien! Sinon, que fait-on?

-On a pas trop le choix, non? Il faut suivre Liana.

-Pas vraiment, on peut faire autre chose. Je n'ai pas envie de le suivre, moi!

Une dispute me fit tourner la tête, et mon visage s'illumina. Ran, la fille du détective Mouri (j'avais réussi à connaître et retenir sons nom! Et les noms japonais, c'est assez difficile à retenir quand on a pas l'habitude) était en train de disputer Conan qui, de toute évidence, voulait encore jouer au détective. Elle parlait de danger, de ne pas devoir traîner tout seul et d'autres trucs dans le style. Je m'approchais et proposais en japonais :

-Si vous voulez, on peut rester avec lui, on le surveillera!

Ran leva un visage hésitant vers nous.

-Vous feriez ça? Vous êtes sûr que ça ne vous gêne pas?

-Bien sûr, puisque je le propose!

-Dans ce cas, je veux bien, fit Ran. Merci beaucoup! Et toi, Conan-kun, tu ne les quitte pas, d'accord?

Je suppose qu'elle lui a fait toute une série de recommandations, et je vis nettement qu'elles barbaient l'enfant. Enfin, nous nous éloignâmes.

-Pourquoi vouloir rester avec un enfant? Demanda Tobias, surpris.

-Parce que lui, au moins, il parle anglais! Pas vrai, Conan?

-Hein?

Tobias jeta un coup d'oeil curieux vers l'enfant. Conan en profita pour demander :

-Vous êtes vraiment frères et soeurs? Vous ne vous ressemblez pas beaucoup.

Je souris. Tobias, de son côté, se redressa.

-En effet, ça sera plus simple que de rester avec un japonais!

Je m'accroupis au niveau de Conan et lui demandais avec un air de conspirateur.

-Tu pourrais nous aider à progresser en japonais? Comme ça, Liana sera jalouse!

Il eu l'air surpris, mais acquieça.

-D'accord, pas de problème!

-Bon, et sinon, tu as déjà un endroit où commencer tes recherches?

L'enfant hocha la tête.

-Bien sûr! Suivez-moi.


	5. Mission 5 : Recherches

**Mission 5 : Recherches**

-Eh, attend Conan, je me suis préparée pour un voyage touristique au Japon pas pour un marathon!

Tobias, qui courait derrière moi, éclata de rire. Nous passâmes juste à côté de Kogoro Mouri et j'eu à mon tour envie de rire en voyant la tête qu'il faisait face à Liana qui essayait de lui parler.

-Bon courage ma vieille! Lui lançais-je au passage.

Elle me jeta un regard noir qui se transforma en surprise.

-Vous allez où?

-On suit un autre détective!

Sur ce, j'accélérais, car Conan allait finir par nous semer. Tobias arriva à mon niveau et commenta en souriant :

-Tu es sûre que ce n'est pas un peu exagérer de dire que ce môme est détective?

-Y'a pire. Tu as vu un peu comment il était hier, lors de la découverte du corps? Exactement comme Korogo Mouri!

-Je crois qu'il le copie, c'est tout.

-Mouais. Alors explique moi pourquoi il parle anglais et pas le détective.

-Tu parles bien français et anglais couramment, et ce depuis que tu es petite, non?

-Ca va, j'ai rien dit... Bord... Bon sang, Conan, Ran t'a dit de rester avec nous, comment tu veux qu'on te surveille si tu te barres?

L'enfant s'arrêta près des ascenceurs. Je m'arrêtais en réalisant un truc.

-Je l'aime bien cette Ran. Elle m'a fait confiance alors qu'elle ne me connait pas et que je suis suspectée de meurtre, même si je ne suis pas la suspecte numéro 1.

-Moi, j'appelles ça être à la limite de l'inconscience, commenta Tobias.

-Comment ça? Elle a parfaitement raison de nous faire confiance!

-A nous, oui, mais tous le monde n'est pas un ange.

-Ca, je le sais, grognais-je.

Conan avait déjà appelé l'ascenceur, mais malgré qu'il ai le dos tourné, je suis prête à parier qu'il nous écoutait. Lui non plus, ça ne lui faisait rien d'être avec deux suspects potentiels. Quelque part, ça me rassurait. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, et même si je l'avais toujours vu dans les séries policière, ça me choquait, en quelque sorte, que le commissaire nous considère comme des suspects.

Nous sommes donc remontés jusqu'à l'étage où avait eu lieu le crime. Je crois que j'ai oublié de vous dire un truc : au moment du crime, l'ascenceur était bloqué aux autres étages, parfois par des gens qui se disputaient pour y monter et à un autre parce qu'il avait été bloqué par erreur, et compagnie. Les escaliers de secours étaient en réparation à ce niveau, donc inutilisables et les autres escaliers étaient fermés pour entretien. Et comme le corps avait été découvert rapidement, l'assassin était forcemment quelqu'un de cet étage, et il n'y avait personne des autres étages d'après l'enquête. Ceux qui étaient considérés comme suspects étaient les personnes présentes à l'étage à ce moment, et seule ou avec des proches. Je remarquais quand même que Kogoro Mouri était justement avec ses proches, mais qu'il n'était pas suspecté pour autant.

En sortant de l'ascenceur, je m'étirais en baillant et m'atirait des regard surpris, voir scandalisés, des autres clients. Je suppose que c'est pas très poli de faire ça, mais bon, je n'applique que les règles de la politesse que j'aime qu'on m'applique. Enfin, presque.

-Laisse moi deviner, tu veux retourner sur les lieux du crime?

-Bingo. Les policiers ont tout inspecté, mais je n'ai pas pu observer tranquille.

-Ah d'accord, s'amusa Tobias.

Conan se mit en marche et nous nous mîmes à le suivre. Une fois arrivés, nous passâmes sans aucune gêne le cordon de sécurité qui maintenait la scène du crime. Enfin, Conan se retourna vers nous, surpris.

-Vous ne m'empêchez pas de venir?

-Pourquoi on le ferait? J'ai vu hier que tu avais des gants. Et puis on est là, il ne peut rien t'arriver!

Tobias leva les yeux au ciel d'une manière si convainquante qu'il n'eut même pas besoin d'ajouter "ben voyons".

-Je me demande si, dans ton cas, il ne vaudrait pas mieux que se soit Conan qui te surveille.

-Eh!

L'enfant éclata de rire, enfila ses gants et entra dans la chambre de la victime sans d'avantage s'intéresser à l'endroit où elle avait trouvé la mort. Je le regardais faire, stupéfaite.

-Tu vas quand même pas me dire que c'est un gosse ordinaire? Dis-je à Tobias.

-N'exagère pas. Il est un peu bizarre, c'est vrai, mais sans plus.

-Ah bon.

J'entrais à mon tour et enfilant les mêmes gants transparents que Conan. Mon frère me regarda faire avec surprise.

-Où est-ce que tu les as trouvé?

-Je les ai piqué à la police scientifique quand elle est venue.

Il en resta sans voix, et j'en profitais pour retrouver Conan à l'intérieur.

-Alors, tu as trouvé quelque chose?

-Pas encore...

Mais j'étais tombé net en arrêt. Conan avait... je ne sais pas trop comment l'expliquer. Il avait un air sérieux et concentré qu'on ne trouve pas chez les enfant, mais qui me faisait plutôt penser à Kogoro Mouri. Aux adultes. A un vrai détective.

-Ok... murmurais-je pour moi-même. Et je fais quoi moi?

J'avais parlé en français pour être sûre que personne ne me comprendrais. Je jetais un coup d'oeil autour de moi, mais mon regard fut automatiquement attiré par l'enfant.

Conan inspectait la pièce avec méthode et avec une concentration surprenante. Je me sentais assez inutile et bête, en comparaison, plantée au milieu. C'est le moment que choisit Tobias pour nous rejoindre.

-Tu as l'air de participer activement! Ricana-t-il.

-Oh, ça va...

Je quittais Conan du regard pour me tourner vers lui, et je remarquais qu'il avait aussi des gants.

-Je les ai empruntés dans la chambre de Kogoro Mouri, explica-t-il en souriant. La porte était restée ouverte et ils étaient à l'entrée, alors je les ai pris et j'ai fermé, je les lui rendrais plus tard.

Conan se retourna aussitôt vers nous.

-La porte de notre chambre était ouverte?

-C'est ça, approuva mon frère. Pourquoi?

-Il l'a bien fermée en partant, j'en suis sûr, nous étions tous ensemble, déclara-t-il. Et personne n'y est retourné ensuite...

-Peut-être que c'est le personnel? Proposais-je.

Le garçon ne m'écouta pas et sortit.

-C'est vrai qu'il est très étrange pour un gosse, admit Tobias.

-Ah, tu vois?

Il se passa de commentaire et suivit Conan. Je lui emboîtais le pas et rattrapais Conan alors qu'il passait devant les ascenceurs. Enfin, il prit la carte qui permettait d'ouvrir les chambres et l'introduit dans la porte de la sienne (il partageait sa chambre avec Kogoro Mouri et Ran). Nous sommes entrés et j'ai tâtonné dans le noir pour trouver l'interrupteur. Je savais déjà que nous allions trouver quelque chose de spécial. Un pressentiment, vous voyez. Et les miens sont parfois justes. Assez souvent même.

-Ah bah mince. Fis-je lorsque la lumière s'alluma.

-Qu'est-ce que... S'étonna Conan.

La chambre était sans dessus dessous. Et quand je dis ça, c'est que quelqu'un c'était vraiment défoulé ici. Je ne sais pas si il cherchait quelque chose en particulier ou si il avait tout mit en bazar pour le plaisir, mais en tous car, il n'avait rien oublié.

-Dis-moi Conan, est-ce que détective est un métier qui attire beaucoup d'ennemis? Demanda Tobias.

Mais Conan était déjà au milieu de la pièce et observait le fouillit. Il cherchait sans doute à savoir si la personne qui avait fait ça voulait juste faire peur ou si elle cherchait vraiment quelque chose. Puis, soudain, il ressortit dans le couloir.

-Conan, attend! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Je me suis retournée pour le suivre, mais je suis rentrée en plein dans Tobias qui c'était retourné pour suivre l'enfant des yeux. Nous sommes tombés dans le fratras, et comme j'ai beaucoup de chance, je me suis bien écorché le bras sur les bouts de verre d'un tableau décoratif.

-Aïe! Pourquoi ça n'arrive qu'à moi?

Je regardais Tobias, qui était tombé sur les vêtements et n'avait rien du tout. Il s'approcha, l'air inquiet - il avait pratiquement repris l'habitude de manifester des émotions, en particulier parce que sinon, on le trouvait bizarre - pour regarder mon bras. Je le rassurais :

-Ca va, c'est pas grand chose...

Un cri m'interrompit. J'étais sûre d'avoir reconnu la voix de Conan. J'échangeais un regard avec Tobias.

-Merde!

Nous nous sommes précipités dans le couloir, puis nous avons foncé vers les ascenceurs. Il n'y avait personne. Quand j'arrivais à la scène de crime, je remarquais qu'elle avait aussi été saccagée, mais moins que la chambre du détective Mouri. En revanche, le coupable avait balancé de l'acide un peu partout et ça empestait. J'y ouvris la fenêtre au bout du couloir en évident prudemment la flaque qui ne me paraissait pas rassurante.

-Conan? Appelais-je, hésitante.

Pas de réponse. Est-ce qu'il était entré? Non, il était plus près quand il avait crié.

Tobias me rejoind.

-J'ai bien regardé, les ascenceurs sont tous plus bas, et la porte des escaliers est verrouillée.

-Ca, c'est normal, c'est le fait de la police, je sais plus pourquoi.

J'y voir du côté de l'escalier de secours.

-Il y a toujours des travaux, annoncais-je. Il n'y avait aucune porte de chambre ouverte?

-Non. Je crois que depuis le meurtre, les clients essaient de rester le moins possible ici.

-Merde! Jurais-je. Où est-ce qu'il est passé?


	6. Mission 6 : Retour aux sources

**Mission 6 : Retour aux bonnes vielles méthodes**

-Bon sang, c'est bien notre veine ça. Où est-ce qu'il a bien pu aller?

J'avoue que j'étais assez énervée sur le coup. Vous comprenez, ça me faisait me sentir mal vis à vis de Ran. J'aurais franchement honte si je devais venir la voir pour lui dire "Ecoute, je sais que j'étais sensée le surveiller, mais bon, il a quand même disparu". Moi, quelqu'un me ferait ça, j'aurais plus confiance.

Peut-être que justement, on ne pouvait pas me faire confiance?

Non! Je suis une Animorph en plus! Bon sang, il ne peut pas avoir disparu! Je revins sur mes pas en veillant à ne pas marcher dans l'acide (ou si s'en est pas, ça ressemble beaucoup, c'était en train de tout ronger) en appelant :

-Conan? Tu m'entends? Si oui, t'a intérêt à répondre. Si jamais c'est une blague, tu le regretteras toute ta vie!

Pas de réponse. J'aurais été surprise que ça soit le cas. Tobias me regardait avec une expression indéchiffrable, comme ça lui arrive encore régulièrement.

-Je ne pense pas qu'il soit du genre à jouer à cache-cache, fit-il remarquer.

Je hochais la tête.

-Je suis d'accord, mais dans ce cas, j'aimerais bien savoir où il est.

-Tu n'as pas déjà une petite idée?

Je m'arrêtais, gênée. J'en avait bien une. Mais ça impliquait que la personne qui avait ravagé l'appartement de Kogoro Mouri et qui avait mis la scène de crime dans cet état soit impliqué, donc que l'enfant soit en danger. Donc j'adorerais que ce ne soit pas ça.

En effet, si Tobias n'avait rien entendu quand il était allé à l'entrée de leur appart', c'était que le coupable avait déjà fini. Même avec ce qu'il qualifiait de "faible ouïe humaine", on entend sans problème quand quelqu'un bet le bazard dans une pièce. C'est évident, quand on voit le résultat et qu'on sait que la porte était ouverte. Le responsable avait dû attendre qu'on le remarque pour s'occuper du lieu du meurtre, puis il était revenu par ici pour X raison. Conan l'avait remarqué, je suppose que c'est pour ça qu'il était sorti. Et le coupable l'aurait... Hum, neutralisé. Je ne vois pas pourquoi il aurait disparu sinon.

Par neutralisé, j'entend évidemment quelque chose du style mis K.O. Sinon, on aurait retrouvé des traces, du sang. Son corps. Rien. Donc, logiquement, il était vivant. En danger mais vivant. Et je ne le voyais pas trop non plus se laisser faire sans réagir.

Je me tournais vers Tobias.

-Vu le temps qu'on a passé ici, le meurtrier - car c'est sûrement lui, qui d'autre - a pu avoir le temps de prendre les ascenceurs. Tu pourrais descendre et vérifier qui en descend? Aucune des personnes qui étaient présentes n'ont de connaissance dans le reste de l'hôtel. Il faudrait chercher quelqu'un qui descend, avec quelque chose de suspect.

-Genre un gros sac, compris mon frère. Mais comment tu veux que j'arrive en bas avant lui?

-Démorphose.

Il en resta bouche-bée tellement c'était évident. Il se précipita aussitôt du côté de la fenêtre.

-Parfait, c'est la pause des ouvriers, fit-il.

Je vous rassure, malgré ça, il restait impossible d'emprunter les escaliers de secours. Vraiment.

Tobias ouvrit la fenêtre et commença à démorphoser. J'ai l'impression que, malgré l'habitude qu'il avait un peu reprise d'être humain, il était content de redevenir faucon.

-Je m'occupe de surveiller, annonçais-je. Après, j'irais me poster devant l'ascenceur, au cas où. Surtout, regarde bien, puis essaie d'avertir Liana pour qu'elle monte, et reviens me dire en parole mentale ce que tu as trouvé. Si tu as besoin d'aide par exemple.

Tobias était presque déjà redevenu faucon. Il faut dire que ça va plus vite quand c'est pour retrouver son corps d'origine, et il se dépêchait.

Vous savez, voir quelqu'un morphoser, c'est très surprenant. J'avais d'autre chose en tête, mais ça me fait toujours bizarre de voir mon frère changer et se distordre pour devenir un rapace. J'ai toujours un peu de mal à me dire que c'est son vrai corps maintenant. Que c'est comme ça qu'il vit.

Dès qu'il eut terminé et qu'il fut dans les airs, il piqua vers le bas de l'hôtel. Je m'arrachais à la fenêtre pour aller du côté des ascenceurs.

Evidemment, il n'y avait personne. Ce n'était pas un moment de la journée où il y avait beaucoup d'aller et retour. Et si le criminel avait voulu fuir, il l'aurait déjà fait. Mais sait-on jamais.

Le couloir désert me donna envie de morphoser. Je sais, c'est pas très prudent, mais avec une animorphe de loup, je pourrais tout de suite savoir ce qui c'était passé et où cherché. C'est l'idéal pour ce genre d'enquête. En plus, mes animorphes de loup pouvaient passer pour des chiens, surtout celui d'Europe, car certaines races sont croisées et donc ressemble beaucoup à leur cousin sauvage. Evidemment, un spécialiste devrait faire la différence, mais ça serait vraiment pas de bol d'en croiser un.

D'un autre côté, c'était dangereux de morphoser ici. Si jamais quelqu'un arrivait... Et puis zut. J'ai abandonné ma surveillance et je suis allé dans ma chambre. Je laissais la porte ouverte : ce n'est pas pratique d'ouvrir une porte avec des pattes. Pour la fermer, il me suffirait de pousser, ça se vérouille automatiquement.

Une fois à l'intérieur, je pouvais morphoser sans inquiétude. J'enlevais aussi tout ce qui n'était pas ma tenue d'animorph, soit des vêtements amples. Je ne peux morphoser que des vêtements qui collent à la peau. Par contre, je gardais quand même le passe de la chambre dans une poche serrée de mon short. On ne sait jamais.

Là-dessus, je ne concentrais sur le loup d'Europe.


	7. Mission 7 : Exploration

**Mission 7 : Exploration**

Si quelque chose peut surprendre, c'est bien ça : de découvrir à quel point un sens humain peu, quand il est quelque chose comme mille fois plus développé que le nôtre, être utile. C'est le cas de l'odorat du loup : incroyable! Non, c'est impossible que vous compreniez en l'expliquant avec des mots humains, trop faibles, trop imprécis pour qualifier ce que je ressentais en ce moment. D'un côté, il y avait le loup, pas plus surpris que ça vu qu'il sens toujours le monde avec une telle précision. Mais mon côté humain, lui, reste toujours sur le cul devant une telle puissance de l'odorat. Une fois ma chambre fermée - désolée de ne pas avoir détaillé la transformation pour les curieux, mais de une c'est déstabilisant et pas toujours très beau à voir, et de deux, je suis pressée - je suis allée dans le couloir, et aussitôt arrivée sur les lieux de la disparition, j'ai compris ce qui c'était passé. Y'a rien à dire, c'est vraiment dommage que les humains n'aient pas l'odorat des loups, ils n'auraient plus besoin de policiers. Enfin non, je ne suis pas sûre que j'apprécierais, mais c'est clair qu'à côté, les plus grands experts de la police ont l'air ridiculs avec leur matériel, comparé à toutes les infos que peu avoir le loup en quelques secondes seulement. Quoi, quelques secondes? D'accord, une fraction de seconde. Le loup est aussi un animal rapide, efficace.

Bon, calmos! Je ne suis pas ici pour chasser! Alors, il faut que j'analyse un peu ce que je sens, parce que si il n'y avait que mon esprit humain, je ne m'en sortirais pas, et avec celui du loup, ce n'est pas forcemment évident non plus : figurez vous qu'il ne connait pas la plupart des odeurs qu'il sent ici. Normal, un loup, c'est sauvage, pas citadin. M'enfin, sur le coup, j'avoue que ça m'aurais arrangé d'avoir plutôt une animorphe de chien, pour la discrétion et pour éviter ce genre de désagrément.

D'après ce que je sens, le coupable - ne me demandez pas qui c'est, il faudrait que je les vois en loup pour l'identifier - est effectivement revenu ici après, sans doute pour savoir qui était entré. Conan l'a vu et est sorti. Je sais même comment il a été neutralisé : par un Taser, vous savez, ce petit objet éléctrique? Ben c'était avec ça, c'est pour ça qu'il a crié : d'être parcouru par de l'électricité, ça fait mal, ce qui est plutôt logique.

Maintenant, savoir où il a été emmené. Je suis sans problème l'odeur du coupable. Il a posé Conan près de la fenêtre tandis qu'il s'occupait de la scène de crime. Dommage que je ne me sois pas transformée avant, j'aurais pu savoir ce qu'il cherchait à dissimuler, à moins que se soit pour une autre raison qu'il ai fait ça. Il a ensuite repris Conan, toujours inconscient, et est allé du côté des ascenceurs. Je me hâte de suivre la piste, car l'odeur de l'acide n'est pas du tout agréable pour mon odorat lupin!

Encore quelques mètres, et je m'arrêtais. Mince! Mais comment avaient-ils pu passer par là?


	8. Mission 8 : Surprise!

**Mission 8 : Surprise!**

Mer... Mince, mince et mince!

D'après les traces, le criminel était passé par les escaliers. Hors, Tobias l'avait bien dit tout à l'heure, ils étaient censé être fermés. Enervée, je humais l'air, me concentrant sur l'odeur du coupable. Vous savez, en tant que loup, je pouvais savoir à quoi il ressemblait, son âge, si c'était un homme ou une femme, sa façon de s'habiller. Je su donc qu'il portait des tas de vêtements et d'accessoires pour se cacher, et il avait encore l'odeur de l'acide sur lui, si bien que je ne pouvais même pas savoir si c'était un mec ou une nana.

En plus, si le meurtrier avait la clé des escaliers, ça signifiait qu'il pouvait venir de n'importe quel étage. Bravo la police, ils auraient quand même pu vérifier les alibis des personnes qui avaient les clé de l'escalier aussi! Et puis je l'avais bien dit que c'était con de nous soupçonner, Tobias, Liana et moi!

Bon, calme. Je ne sais pas pourquoi l'idée d'être suspecte dans une affaire de meurtre m'énervait tant. Sans doute parce que je me savais innocente et que Kogoro Mouri, lui, sous prétexte qu'il connaissait bien l'inspecteur, n'avait pas été soupçonné, idem pour Ran et Conan. D'un autre côté, ces deux là, je les voyais mal tuer quelqu'un, faut avouer, mais même! Ran devait avoir le même âge que nous, quittes à nous soupçonner... Oh, je sais, j'arrête, mais j'y peu rien, ça m'agace.

Donc, le criminel était passé par les escalier. Avec Conan. Et les avait refermés derrière lui. Et merde! Je jetais un coup d'oeil à l'ascenceur : toujours bloqué en bas! Ah non, il y en avait un qui montait. Euh... qui venait même carrément par ici. Re-merde! Il ne fallait pas qu'on me voit comme ça!

Ni une ni deux, je détalais en direction de ma chambre. Dieu merci, j'avais eu la flemme de la fermer en partant! Pour une fois que ma flemmardise m'arrangeait - de la à dire qu'elle me sauvait la vie, c'était exagérer, je pense. Je m'engouffrais aussitôt à l'intérieur et démorphosais en vitesse. Désolée encore pour les curieux, je peux vraiment pas détailler maintenant, j'étais ultra pressée. En plus, heureusement, je démorphose vraiment super vite comparé aux autres. En quelques secondes, j'avais fini. J'étais un peu fatiguée, ce qui est normal, ça creuse de morphoser, mais ça allait, j'étais déjà allé plus vite. J'hésitais à remettre mes vêtements quand quelqu'un est entré.

-Nayla? Tu es là?

-KYAAAAA!

J'ai sursauté tellement fort que, je vous jure que c'est vrai, je me suis cognée la tête contre le plafond de notre chambre - aïe! - et en retombant, comme j'avais tendance à accorder à la douleur plus d'intérêt qu'elle n'en méritait, je n'ai pas préparé mon atterissage, donc mes jambes ont céder sous moi, l'une s'est tordue au passage - re-aïe! - et je me suis étalée par terre, notamment sur mon bras blessé plus tôt par les bouts de verre - re-re-aïe! Je me suis redressée en foudroyant Tobias du regard tout en me massant la tête et la jambe.

-Bon sang, la prochaine fois que tu me refais un coup pareil, je te... grrr!

J'avais de bonne raison d'être énervée parce que je n'arrêtais pas de sursauter dès qu'on s'approchais de moi sans bruit ces derniers temps. J'ai éloigné mon bras de ma tête pour me relevé, mais la douleur m'a fait grimacer : toutes ces galipettes avaient rouvert mes blessures, qui c'étaient refermées sans que j'y prenne garde tout à l'heure. Et je commençais à me demander si il s'agissait vraiment de simple égratignures. Je me suis relevée sous le nez de Tobias, qui hésitait visiblement entre le fou rire et l'envie de venir m'aider, mais finalement, il a éclaté de rire.

-Faux frère! Alors?

Je n'avais pas envie de rester trois ans bloquée là-dessus, je voulais aussi savoir ce qu'il avait découvert de son côté. En plus, j'avais honte, parce que faut pas croire la télé, les nanas ne hurlent pas toujours pour un rien, en découvrant un cavadre par exemple, même si ce cas précis n'est pas vraiment un "rien" - la preuve, hier, je l'ai vu aussi et nombre de mecs ont plus réagit que moi.

Tobias s'est calmé avant de commencer à parler.

-Je n'ai rien vu. J'ai démorphoser dans les toilettes et je suis remonté par l'ascenceur, pour avoir un meilleur point de vue des possibilités qu'on avait en tant qu'être humain pour ne pas être vu, mais je n'ai rien trouvé.

-C'est normal, le rassurais-je, il est passé par les escaliers.

-Hein? Comment tu le sais?

-J'ai, hum, morphosé en attendant. J'aurais bien continué à suivre la piste, mais la porte est fermée, et comme la forcer n'aurait pas été très discret...

-Merde.

-Tu l'as dis! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait?

-Tu ne sais pas qui a fait le coup?

-Pas du tout. A cause de l'acide, je n'ai même pas pu savoir s'il s'agissait d'un homme ou d'une femme. Je sais juste qu'il est vêtu pour qu'on ne sache pas à quoi il ressemble...

Ce que je dis m'a soudain frappée comme un coup de point. Tobias a réagit plus vite que moi.

-Si le criminel était déguisé, alors quel besoin avait-il d'enlever Conan?

-Parce qu'il risquait de nous alerter et qu'il aurait été mal face à deux adolescents?

-Euh... Sans vouloir te vexer, les adultes, surtout les criminels, craignent rarement les ados comme nous.

-Pas toujours.

-D'accord, soit. Mais alors, il pouvait très bien laisser Conan là si il n'avait rien vu, pourquoi l'avoir emmené?

-Ben... J'en sais rien.

Honnêtement, c'était vrai. Je croyais que Conan avait vu quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas du voir. Est-ce que le coupable avait enlevé son attiral pour respirer un peu? Parce que l'acide, ça sent vraiment, et c'est pas agréable du tout, je le sais.

-Bon, on va descendre! On va morphoser, on finira bien par trouver quelque chose!

-Euh... Tu ne préfères pas passer par l'ascenceur, tout simplement?

-Dans cette tenue? En plus, le criminel évitera de se faire voir. Ce qu'il nous faut, c'est un moyen de pénétrer dans les escaliers pour pouvoir suivre sa piste, et si on trouve un individu louche en cours de route, c'est pas plus mal. On peut voir l'intérieur des ascenceurs depuis l'extérieur, mais pas des escaliers, va savoir pourquoi d'ailleurs...

-Les escaliers sont au centre de l'hôtel.

-Ah. Bah on a pas l'architecte avec nous, alors... Et puis tu me vois me balader dans cette tenue?

Tobias baissa la tête sur ma tenue d'Animorph. C'était une tenue moulante, mais je me ferais remarquer en circulant comme ça dans l'hôtel, c'était obligé. Il hocha la tête.

-Tu as raison, on sera plus efficace morphosés.

On est sortit tous les deux. J'ai pris les vêtements que Tobias a laissé tout à l'heure pour morphosé et les ai mis dans la chambre ausis, donc on était tous les deux en tenue d'Animorphs. Je m'assurais en regardant les ascenceurs que personne n'arrivait, puis me re-dirigea vers les escaliers de secours. Toujours personne, mais j'entendais du bruit en dessous, on avait intérêt à se magner.

-Allez, on y va, vite!

On a commencé à morphoser. Sauf qu'on ne faisait pas exactement la même chose. Moi, je morphosais vraiment, je quittais mon corps pour prendre celui d'un autre animal, un faucon pélerin dans mon cas. Tobias, lui démorphosait. Il quittait son corps humains, qui avait été le sien avant, pour prendre celui d'un faucon à queue rousse, celui quand lequel il était désormais piéger. Et il s'y était habitué, il serait sans doute toujours un mélange de faucon et d'humain maintenant. Je trouvais ça triste.

Comme d'habitude, je terminais largement avant Tobias, même si démorphoser était toujours plus rapide que morphoser et donc que logiquement, il aurait du finir avant moi. Ha, j'adore cette rapidité! Je battis des ailes pour gagner l'air libre, et là, je n'avais plus qu'à me laisser porter, vu que j'étais déjà tout en haut. C'était à la fois génial, parce que je volais, que c'était une sensation merveilleuse et que je n'avait pas à m'épuiser pour prendre de l'altitude, mais en même temps, j'avais de ces trouilles chaque fois que je devais me jeter dans le vide! Heureusement, l'esprit de l'oiseau était présent, et lui, il n'était pas impressionné du tout. C'était sa vie, son univers, il était chez lui dans les airs. Et heureusement qu'il était là parfois parce que sinon, j'aurais des difficultés à voler efficacement. Lors d'un piqué, par exemple, je laisse l'esprit de l'oiseau faire parce qu'évidemment, il s'y connait mieux que moi en la matière! Mais là, j'avais besoin de savoir où j'allais. Tobias m'a vite rejoind et, comme d'habitude, je me sentais balourde dans les airs à côté de lui. Je vous l'ai dis, ça fait longtemps que Tobias a été piégé, il considère désormais ce corps comme le sien, et si il fait souvent maladroit dans son corps humain, quand il est faucon, c'est un vrai pro, il vole vraiment bien. Moi même je commence à avoir une certaine expérience, mais, hum, ce n'est pas comparable.

Est maintenant? Me demanda Tobias.

J'avoue que je me sentais un peu débile. J'avais très envie de voler donc j'avais opté sans réfléchir pour cette option, mais comment rejoindre le coeur d'un bâtiment quand on est oiseau? Hum hum...

Ben on descend, et on cherche un individu louche.

C'est dommage que les rapaces ne possèdent pas le sens de l'odorat, sinon, il aurait suffit de chercher quelqu'un qui sente l'acide.

Tu sais, il a pu se changer.

Je sais, mais dès qu'on sera descendu, il suffira de piquer la clé des escaliers dans le coin du personnel et le reste devrait être facile.

Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que se sera moins facile qu'on ne le croit?

C'est bizarre, j'ai la même impression.

Il faut avouer aussi qu'à chaque fois qu'on baissait un peu notre garde, un truc énorme nous tombait dessus, alors à force, on était devenu un peu paranos.


	9. Mission 9 : Filature

**Mission 9 : Filature**

Au fait, j'ai une dernière question pour toi

Je t'écoute.

Une fois que tu auras la clé, tu comptes faire comment pour rattraper le criminel? Depuis le temps, il ne doit plus y être.

...

Bonne question. J'y avais pas pensé, à celle-là. Heureusement, je trouvais rapidement une réponse.

Facile! On morphose en un animal avec le sens de l'odorat et on cherche la piste de ce gugus! Avec un enfant inconscient dans les bras, il n'a pas pu aller bien loin!

Justement, il y a des moyens de dissimuler qu'on transporte un enfant. Un sac par exemple. Il doit bien en avoir eu un pour transporter l'acide, non?

Possible, mais dans tous les cas, on devrait vite le retrouver. Allez, c'est parti!

On dirait Rachel Remarqua affectueusement Tobias.

J'ai déjà eu l'occasion à plusieurs reprises de remarquer qu'ils ont une relation particulièrement proche tous les deux, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

Enfin, quoi qu'il en soit, on avait fini par arriver en bas pendant qu'on parlait. C'est que prendre de l'altitude peut être difficile, mais descendre quand on est oiseau, il n'y a rien de plus facile! Surtout si on fait un piqué, ce que je m'empressais de faire sur la fin. C'est tellement... cool, géant, super, que de faire un piqué! Quelques mètres avant de toucher le sol, j'ouvris en grand mes ailes et filait au-dessus du terrain de l'hôtel.

YAHOUUU! Hurlait-je.

YAHAAA! Confirma Tobias.

Il avait piqué comme moi, mais restait en arrière. Aussi bon qu'il soit au vol, il lui était impossible de rattraper un faucon pélerin en piqué. Et j'étais le faucon pélerin.

Oh bon sang, ça, c'est vraiment trop bon!

Totalement! Mais il ne faudrait peut-être pas perdre de vue pourquoi on est là...

Hum, tu as raison. Trouvons un endroit pour morphoser.

Il faudrait peut-être aussi éviter de se faire voir. Je ne sais pas si il y a des faucon pélerins et des queue rousses au Japon.

Bon point!

Finalement, on a réussit à démorphoser près d'une entrée de service qui, par bonheur, était ouverte. On est ensuite bêtement resté là, à regarder l'endroit où nous étions.

-Hum, et maintenant, peux-tu me dire où on peut trouver la clé? A fait Tobias.

-Ben... J'en ai aucune idée. Je suppose qu'on pourrait la trouver dans un local pour les employés, un truc comme ça.

-On est même pas sûr qu'il y en ait une, ensuite il faut la trouver, et pour finir, on fait quoi si il y a des employés justement?

-Euh...

Bon sang, qu'est-ce que j'étais nulle! Bien sûr que c'était un plan pourri, parce que totalement impréparé! Mais j'y pouvais rien moi, c'était le boulot de Jake ça d'habitude!

-Doit bien y avoir un plan quelque part.. On avisera après, je sais pas moi, on inventera un prétexte pour leur demander...

-Vu nos tenues et qu'on est suspectés de meurtre, on va se faire remarquer.

-... ou on morphose.

-En quoi?

-Bah... Je sais pas encore... Hé, mais tu pourrais y mettre du tiens aussi! C'est toujours moi qui réfléchit!

Tobias sourit.

-Relax, c'est très bien pour un plan trouvé à l'improviste. Tu as raison, trouvons d'abord un employé ou leur local, on avisera après.

Finalement... on a rien trouvé. Oh, ce n'était pas les plans qui manquaient, on avait juste oublié un petit détail : ils étaient en japonais. Et je suis plus douée pour l'oral que pour l'écrit personnellement, si bien que je ne comprenais rien à ce que je lisais, pas mieux pour Tobias.

-Euh... Je crois qu'il vaut mieux demander à quelqu'un.

-Je ne pense pas que le premier venu saura où se trouve les locaux des employés, et puis tu sais comment demander ça en japonais?

-Hum... Bonne remarque. Cherchons quand même!

-Je pense qu'on serait plus efficace en se séparant. On n'a qu'à se retrouver ici dans une demi-heure!

-Je sais pas.. J'ai pas l'impression qu'on doive se séparer...

-On peut aussi aller raconter tout ce qui s'est passé au détective et laisser la police faire.

-Ah non! On retrouve Conan d'abord, on parle à Kogoro Mouri après! Déjà que j'ai pas été fichue de le surveiller comme j'avais dis à Ran...

Tobias me dévisagea.

-Ca te travail ça, on dirait.

-J'aime pas ne pas tenir ma parole, même si on pouvait pas prévoir qu'on croiserait l'assassin. Plus ou moins.

-Je te comprend, même si je continue de penser que tu prend ça un peu trop à coeur. Je ne pense pas qu'elle t'en voudra, j'ai plutôt l'impression qu'on va se faire engueuler d'enquêter à la place des flics. En plus, on ne paraîtra pas suspects de ne pas parler à la police?

-Bah, on est déjà suspects, ça changera quoi?

-Laisse tomber...

Là-dessus, on s'est séparés. J'ai passé quelques minutes à errer au hasard des couloirs. C'est que c'est sacrément grand, cet hôtel, je ne savais pas trop ou j'étais. Bon, pas du tout en fait. C'est alors que je finis par croiser un être humain, une femme en fait. J'hésitais à lui demander des précisions, mais ce fut elle qui s'arrêta pour me dévisager. J'allais lui demander pourquoi, de façon pas très gentille je pense, mais elle me devança.

-Dites, vous ne faites pas partie des suspects?

Ha? Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Je vous l'ai déjà dis, je n'avais pas un super niveau en japonais. Pourtant, j'avais compris absolument tout ce qu'elle avait dit? Et je n'aurais pas du. C'était arrivé d'un coup, comme ça. Ca avait à voir avec le cube bleu, comme la parole mentale qui nous est donnée pour quand on morphose? Je ne sais pas, mais en tout cas, la personne attendait une réponse. J'étais trop surprise pour me montrer agacée par ce qu'elle avait dit.

-Euh, si si, pourquoi?

-Eh bien votre chambre doit être en haut dans ce cas, alors pourquoi êtes-vous ici?

Elle faisait vraiment une drôle de tête. Elle croyait quoi, que j'allais sortir un couteau pour l'agresser? Ah moins que.. Non, son expression avait quelque chose de différent de cela.

-Ah, ça, c'est...

Je fronçais le nez. Cette odeur... Je ne rêvais pas, c'était bien de l'acide! J'approchais mon visage de la femme pour mieux la renifler sans prêter attention à sa réaction.

C'était bien de l'acide. Cette femme sentait l'acide, exactement comme sur les lieux du crime. Sans réfléchir, je lâchais :

-Dites, ce ne serait pas vous qui avez répandu de l'acide sur les lieux du crime?

Et voilà que je parlais parfaitement japonais en plus maintenant! Mais j'avais autre chose à penser. Si j'avais raison...

Oui, la femme semblait surprise. Si je m'étais trompée, elle aurait réagit avant, alors que là, elle restait interloquée. Je l'avais prise au dépourvu, je suppose qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à être démasquée aussi vite. Finalement, elle sourit et se détendit, allant même jusqu'à mettre ses mains dans ses poches.

-C'est l'odeur qui m'a trahie, je suppose?

-Bien sûr! L'acide, ça sent.

-Je trouve quand même que vous avez un bon odorat.

-Hein? Euh... Merci.

Si elle savait ce que j'avais pu sentir là haut... Mais, une seconde...

-Dites, pourquoi vous avez l'air si sûre de vous? Je vous ai perçée à jour, vous savez?

-Et toi, tu n'oublie pas quelque chose?

Je n'ai compris que quand elle a sortit sa main de sa poche.

Evidemment, quelle cruche! Le stun gun! L'arme qu'elle avait utilisé pour neutralisé Conan un peu plus tôt! C'était pour ça qu'elle avait mit sa main dans sa poche! Qu'elle idiote!

Je n'eus pas le temps de réagir, juste celui de comprendre. Je ne criais même pas quand l'électricité passa dans mon corps. Non, je me contentais du noir de l'inconscience avant même de toucher terre.


	10. Misssion 10 : Prisonniers

**Mission 10 : Prisonniers**

-Nayla? Nayla?

Deux secondes, y'a pas le feu.

-Nayla? Réveille-toi!

Attend. Mais c'est la voix de qui ça?

-Nayla!

J'entrouvris les yeux et aperçus Conan. Quand je voulu parler, je me rendis compte que j'étais bâillonnée avec du ruban adhésif. Et puis d'un coup, je me rappelais. Que j'avais croisé le criminel, que j'avais été mise KO avec un stun gun.

Je me redressais un peu brusquement. Evidemment, puisque j'étais bâillonnée, j'étais aussi attachée! Je regardais Conan, qui avait l'air d'aller bien, puis j'aperçus un morceau de ruban adhésif non loin de lui. Visiblement, il avait réussi à enlever son bâillon.

-Ca va?

Je hochais la tête, puis cherchais à décoller le ruban adhésif sur ma bouche en frottant contre mon épaule. A force, je fini par décoller un morceau et Conan s'approcha pour décoller le reste en saississant le morceau avec les dents.

-Aïe! Merci. Dis donc, t'a du ramer un moment avant d'enlever le tien!

-J'avais tout mon temps, comme je ne peux pas m'échapper, a-t-il répliqué.

Je regardais autour de nous. On était dans un petit espace, genre cagibi, avec des étagères pleines de cartons et des caisses autour de nous.

-On est où?

-Je ne sais pas, peut-être que c'est une partie de l'hôtel réservée au personnel, ou alors elle nous a emmené ailleurs, mais je doute qu'elle ai eu le temps d'aller bien loin, surtout en nous transportant tous les deux.

-J'étais déjà avec toi quand tu t'es réveillé?

- En fait, c'est quand elle t'a amené ici que je me suis réveillé.

-Et y'a qu'elle ou elle a un complice?

Conan compris tout de suite à ma façon de parler que je savais déjà que c'était une femme avant qu'il ne le dise.

-D'après ce que j'ai vu, il n'y a qu'elle. Tu l'as donc rencontrée aussi?

-En effet!

- Tu l'as croisée un moment après qu'elle m'ai enlevé, je me trompe? M'a demandé Conan, me coupant dans mon élan au passage.

-C'est vrai, mais comment tu le sais?

-Si elle t'avait enlevée parce que tu l'avais vue aussi en arrivant après mon cri, Tobias serait avec toi, et elle nous aurait placé ici en même temps.

Je sifflais.

-Bien vu! Et t'a pas trouvé de moyen de t'échapper?

-Eh bien vu que je suis attaché, comme toi, avec du ruban adhésif, je ne peux pas l'enlever par moi même car elle a mit l'extrémité hors d'atteinte de mes mains. Quant à la porte, elle est évidemment fermée, inutile d'imaginer sortir et sautiller jusqu'à ce qu'on croise quelqu'un.

Précision utile, on avait tous les deux les poignets attachés, ainsi que les pieds et les jambes. Avec du ruban adhésif, comme il venait de le dire, mais pas le même que celui qui nous servait de bâillon je crois, enfin j'en suis pas sûr, il y a un peu de lumière qui filtre par la porte mais on peut juste discerner ce qui nous entoure, j'vous parle même pas de voir les couleurs.

-Tu peux pas attraper ton téléphone?

Sans doute que non sinon il l'aurait déjà fait, mais en se tordant un peu, il ne peut pas atteindre sa poche?

-Elle ne l'a prit, sinon il y a longtemps que j'aurais appelé!

C'est bien ce que je pensais.

Conan regarda ensuite ma tenue.

-Mais au fait, tu n'étais pas habillée comme ça tout à l'heure...

Je rougis un peu mais heureusement, je pense que ça ne s'est pas vu.

-Oui, hum, j'ai un peu déchiré mes vêtements dans l'appart de Kogoro Mouri à cause des débris et j'avais chaud alors j'me suis changée à la va vite. Et puis j'me disais que comme ça le criminel nous reconnaîtrait moins facilement, parce qu'il nous avait peut-être vus tout à l'heure.

Ouais, un peu bidon mais pas totalement faux et puis vu comment j'l'ai inventée vite, c'est pas si mal comme excuse non?

-Ah. A fait Conan. Et je suppose que tu n'as pas ton portable avec toi?

-De tooute façon, en me changeant, je l'ai oublié, elle n'a même pas eu besoin de me le prendre! Au fait, pourquoi elle t'a enlevé?

-Parce que j'ai vu son visage. Elle mettait l'acide et elle avait enlevé son déguisement pour mieux voir ce qu'elle faisait, donc quand je suis arrivé, je l'ai vue tout de suite.

-Mais cette nana, c'est qui? Une employée? Une cliente de l'hôtel qui a le double des clés de l'escalier?

Conan me regarda avec surprise.

-Comment tu sais qu'elle a la clé des escaliers?

Là, fallais que j'invente un peu, j'me voyais mal lui dire que j'le savais parce que je m'étais transformée en loup.

-Aucun ascenceur n'était ici quand tu as été enlevé et quand on est arrivés avec Tobias, on a entendus la porte des escaliers se fermer, mais elle avait donné un coup de clé derrière elle et on a pas pu la suivre, c'est pour ça qu'on est arrivés après, on a du attendre les ascenceurs.

-Et c'est là que tu t'es changée? Demanda Conan, l'air sceptique quand à mon histoire de vêtements.

-Bah j'étais un peu énervée par ce qui venait de ce passer, et puis le temps que l'ascenceur arrive de toute façon... Répondis-je, un peu gênée.

C'est bien ce que je pensais, elle est unn peu juste mon excuse mais bon, j'peux m'en prendre qu'à moi même. Je tiltais soudain.

-Je pense qu'on est toujours dans l'hôtel.

-Pourquoi?

-Quand on est descendus avec Tobias, les escaliers étaient bien sûr fermés alors on cherchait un employé pour nous ouvrir, on s'est donc séparés et c'est en traînant que j'ai croisé la criminelle, que j'ai reconnu parce qu'elle puait l'acide. Je ne sais pas d'où elle venait, mais vu le laps de temps et comme tu n'étais pas avec elle, elle devait revenir d'ici.

-Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'elle est repartie tout de suite après? Interrogea Conan.

-Aucune idée... On verra ça après être sortis! En essayant chacun de détacher l'autre, on devrait y arriver, non?


End file.
